


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Colombia - Freeform, Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, I love them so much, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Trans Male Character, Trans Neil Josten, just softness, neil is soft and loves his boyfriend so much, soft cuddling in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Andrew hummed softly, and his thumb paused where it was as he brought his arm up to rest on Neil’s rips.Neil huffed a laugh, taking Andrew’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I kind of need to pee.”





	there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for bea!! I love y'all enjoy this, Neil deserves soft cuddles

“Hey, Andrew?”

Neil wriggled against the blanket, turning his face to look at the man beside him. Andrew had his eyes closed, and Neil would have thought that he was asleep if it weren’t for the thumb that Andrew was running along his hipbone, soothing Neil further into his sleepy state. They had woken up like that over an hour ago, curled up under the sheets and enjoying the silence and the warmth, but Neil was starting to feel restless.

He hadn’t gone for a run that morning, too tempted by Andrew’s arms wrapped tight around his waist, keeping him held against his chest. Kevin would have killed him. It was a good thing that Kevin would never find out.

Andrew hummed softly, and his thumb paused where it was as he brought his arm up to rest on Neil’s rips.

Neil huffed a laugh, taking Andrew’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I kind of need to pee.”

Andrew made a face, before moving his arm. “Fuck off, then.”

Neil snorted, and then leaned down to Kiss Andrew’s hair. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Andrew grunted, and Neil crawled out from under the duvet, before padding quietly to the bathroom nearby. While he was in there, he washed his face, running his hand through his hair in a failed attempt to flatten it down and then scrubbing his face with a washcloth. It woke him up significantly, and he went up onto his tip-toes to stretch his back out, getting him the rest of the way to his usual level of being awake. He brushed his teeth quickly too, before drying his mouth and making his way back out to where his not-boyfriend was waiting for him.

Andrew was sitting up on the bed when he got back, scrolling through his phone with one hand, his other arm propping him up from falling over. He still looked half asleep, and Neil paused for a second at the door to appreciate just how soft Andrew looked, without his armbands and sporting an impressive bedhead. When he noticed Neil coming back in, he reached over to grab one of his own extra-large shirts, tossing it to Neil for him to put on. Neil slipped it on gratefully, letting it fall down to his mid-thighs and cover him up for the most part.

“Thanks, Drew.”

Andrew simply grunted again, but he moved his arm to let Neil curl up beside him, in the warm part of the duvet where he had been lying down previously. Neil sat down and shoved his feet up against Andrew’s thigh, making the man flinch and huff at how cold they were. It had taken a long time for them to get to this level of casual intimacy, and Neil felt warm in his chest just thinking about how Andrew didn’t pull away from him, instead moving back towards him. Neil rested his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes wander over to the screen that Andrew turned towards him, not really paying attention to the words on the screen. It was open on the foxes group chat though, which was a surprised. Andrew rarely checked it, since he didn’t care what the foxes had to say most of the time, and since if it were anything important, Neil would let him know in person. It was a good system.

Neil hadn’t checked his phone over the weekend either though, since the foxes had pretty much scattered for the most part. They tended to split up more now, after most of the imminent danger had been eradicated. Kevin was staying with Wymack for the weekend for more father-son bonding, while Nicky had returned to Germany for a week for Erik’s birthday, courtesy of Allison and Andrew working together for once. He hadn’t seen Erik in months, and while they were on break before the next Exy season the team had figured that it would be a good time for Nicky to go and see him. Aaron was staying with Katelyn for a couple of days while he had the chance too, which was how Neil and Andrew had found themselves with a free weekend to spend in Colombia. Weekends in Colombia were like a breath of fresh air for them both, so they liked to take advantage of them whenever they could. He hadn’t thought that anything would happen over the course of the weekend worth checking the chat over, and he knew that if anything did then they would probably call him or Andrew. It was weird, not to have to worry about constant threats, but Neil thought that he might have been starting to get used to it.

“What is it?”

Andrew tilted the screen more. “You have eyes, Josten.”

Neil rolled his eyes and flicked the man’s thigh. “Asshole.”

Still, he scanned the messages there, squinting slightly.

“They want to do a movie night?” Neil hummed quietly. “Do you want to go?”

Andrew shrugged a shoulder, which wasn’t a no, and Neil grinned, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You’ve gone soft, in your old age.”

“I’m 22, Josten.” Andrew locked his phone and tossed it down, turning to catch Neil’s lips in a kiss, one that Neil returned happily. He pushed him down onto the blankets, kissing him again, until Neil squirmed and tapped his arm.

“Can you get my binder? I think I dropped it on the floor last night.”

Andrew nodded and then moved away from him, coming back with the nude coloured binder bunched up in his hand. Neil reached up to take it off him, before sitting up to pull Andrew’s shirt off himself. Had it been anyone else but Andrew, Neil would have gone into the bathroom to get changed, but since it was, Neil just quickly put the binder on, pulling it down until it was comfortable. A botched surgery during the year after his mother had died had left his chest less flat than he would have liked but as soon as he had voiced that, both Andrew and Allison had pitched in and bought him enough binders that he had one for every day of the week, as well as some safer sports bras. The sports bras really helped for playing Exy, and the even though he went most of the time with Andrew without wearing either, they were comforting to have. Plus, Andrew made sure that he never wore them for too long, so he didn’t even have to worry about _that_.

He walked over to the chest of drawers then, taking out some clean boxers and a pair of black jeans that had strategically placed rips near the knees that Andrew had put there himself, before stealing one of Andrew’s hoodies that the man had left lying around. The hunt for socks took considerably longer, though, so long that Andrew went and got them for him, throwing them at his head.

“If we want to get back to Palmetto on time, we need to leave in twenty minutes.” Neil pulled the socks on and grabbed his shoes, and Andrew nodded, thumping his box of cigarettes on the back of his hand and then taking one out, putting it between his lips and getting up to grab jeans.

Neil snorted. “Wow, edgy.”

Andrew gave him the middle finger, and Neil just giggled, shoving his feet into his shoes and standing up, blowing his not-boyfriend a kiss before grabbing his empty duffel bag.

“Are we stopping for food on the way back?” Neil shoved all of his things back into his bag, grabbing his phone charger and toothbrush from where he had been using them. “I don’t think there’s anything in the fridge.”

“We can stop at Sweetie’s, if you want.”

“Actual food, Andrew.”

Andrew flicked his cigarette at him, knowing that it was too far away to actual hit him. “You can order food on your own.”

Neil rolled his eyes and then reached over to steal his cigarette, taking a drag and the passing it back. “Fine, but you need to eat _something_ today.”

“Or what, you’ll bother me to death?”

“Maybe.” Neil slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and then waited by the door. “Are we going, then?”

“Jesus fuck, Josten, hold your horses.” Andrew shrugged on a zip-up hoodie and then grabbed his wallet, and his phone, before straightening out the sheets. “Let’s go.”

Neil grinned. “Maybe we can go to the court tonight? Since I didn’t go for a run this morning…”

Andrew shoved his face away. “Maybe I can leave you here.”

Neil laughed, shaking his head, laughing harder when Andrew moved to sit into the car. He followed after him, sitting in and putting his duffel bag under his feet. “As if you’d leave without me.”

Andrew clenched his jaw. “167%.”

Neil smirked and sat back in the seat, stretching out and readjusting his binder so it wouldn’t dig into his stomach when he hunched over. “Love you too, Drew.”


End file.
